A key challenge in addressing increasing numbers of students and a lack of teaching resources in educational settings (including students in traditional schools or professionals seeking development) is the difficulty for educators to focus on and identify individual students' behaviors and needs in response to the educational material they receive. The spread of technology platforms into such educational settings provides an opportunity to offer automated solutions that can increase individual attention and service over a large population.